Spies
by SaphireDragon15
Summary: Puck,Daphne,Peter and Sabrina dont remember their past life and are now 'Spies' for a secret Everafter agency, They get sent back to Fairyport Landing to investiget mauders. Rated T for killing! Later Puckabrina. Cover is a sence from later chapter.
1. Just another mission

**Spies**

'_Je m'excuse pour votre perte, mais vous avez été prévenu, et maintenant le moment est venu ~ rouge sang' _(I apologize for your loss but you have been warned, and now the time has come ~BloodRed)

Sabrina put the note on the bed and climbed out the window she jumped a good 15 feet down and landed with eases, she walked into the crowded streets of Paris, France and walked into down town where she handed the second note to Peter her partner. Peter looked at the note and smiled on it was Sabrina's neat cursive hand writing '_Les notes de la place de votre clair de se déplacer dans le tuer' _**(The note is in place you can move in for the kill) **Puck gave a small laugh Sabrina new how much he hated reading French. Together the two boyd walked down the crowded streets Paris and turned up an old dark ally, Sabrina never made the kill no she left the warnings and did beatings when ever she had to, most of the time they both would spy from a distance or go undercover together but for some reason she could never deliver 'the kill' as we spies like to call it. They flew up to the room where a middle aged man who went by the name _'décès_' or Death sat

"_bonjour, êtes-vous ici pour me tuer_**?(Hello are you here to kill me?)** Death spoke slowly he was obviously Russian but had attempted to learn French

"_Oui vous avez lu les notes que vous avez connus, il a été à venir"_**(Yes you have read the notes you have known it was coming)**

Peter spoke loudly he walked over to the man who didn't turn around just scribbled his own note on the letter from Sabrina "_Chère famille Je t'aime et je suis désolé j'ai été stupide et fait quelque chose que vous ne serais pas fier de chance Au revoir et bonne. ~ Ferdinand _**(Dear family I love you and i'm sorry I was stupid and did something you would not be proud of Goodbye and good luck. ~ Ferdinand)** Peter let out a small *sigh* and took out his portable pocket knife and handed it to Puck who stabbed Death in the back. Puck withdrew the knife and Peter prayed for the man and himself he prayed for forgiveness and for peace to come so that he would not have to kill more once he was done he walked back to the café where Sabrina was now deep in prayer when they sat down her Sapphire eyes flew open

"Is it done?" Sabrina asked in a small quiet voice

"Ya, it is" the three shared a sad look

"you know for spies we are sent on a lot of killing missions" Sabrina said breaking the odd silence

"we are aren't we…. I guess it because of what Mrs. A said." Peter went deep into thought 'her most trusted agents'

"Come on guys we need to go before the jet leaves" Sabrina snapped Peter away from his train of thought, Puck paid for their smoothies and left a tip then together the two friends headed for the airport making sure that they were not being followed. They arrived at the private airport just in time for the jet they climbed a board and where greeted by Daphne her short brown hair was hanging down and being played with

"Daphne what happened to your hair?" Sabrina almost shouted

"Jessica found out about the agency and went loonocrazyo and cut my hair, I left her locked in her closet in her room I got sick of her complaining and threatening" Daphne finished finally giving up on her hair which looked awful

"come on" Sabrina pulled Daphne to the mirror and got to work on her hair Peter and Puck watched dumbfound they would never understand girls.

"there now you don't look half as bad" Daphne stood in the mirror for a second before hugging her sister to death.

"thank you Sabrina!" Daphne said while hugging her sister

"Welcome Daph now go to bed it's already late enough" Daphne sighed and hugged Puck and Sabrina tightly before retiring to her bed leaving the three 13 year olds alone.

"Well good night Sabrina" Peter said with a half smile, he walked down the hall and into the fourth door on the left.

"Night Grimm" Puck went to the third door on the right and went to bed leaving Sabrina alone to do some research. She being the Queen of sneaks walked silently over to the cabinets and pulled out her laptop it was the last present from her grandmother before her life changed, Sabrina shook off the sad feeling and sat down on the sofa she scrolled though her old photos of her past family and held in the tears it was the only way to see them any more, the dreams of her old life had decreased so the only way to keep them alive was by looking at the photos they where pretty old but where still apart of her. There was a loud boom and the jet started falling towards the earth. Sabrina raced into Daphne's room where Peter was shaking her awake Peter grabbed Daphne and flew her out the door, Sabrina started to experience zero-gravity she ran straight into Puck who flew her out of the door they watched as the jet hit the ground and exploded

"guys we need to get to HQ now" Sabrina said though shivering from the cool night air Puck held her tighter and the four flew all the way to New York they reached the hidden HQ by sun rise the next day. They were treated to a first class meal then escorted to Mrs. A's office

"I'm lad you all made it back okay" she said in a British act sent "we have received Intel **(A.N. Not until, Intel)** that a organization is killing eve rafters left and right the group is located in Fairyport landing a town south of here. You four will go as normal kids, Daphne you will go and attend elementary school and will be in third grade. While Puck, Peter and Sabrina you three will go to middle school and be in seventh grade. You will have 48 hours to pack. You will be given one thousand dollars each and this money must last you one month not to mention this money has to be for your school supplies and clothes the extra you need to save for later. Understand?"

Everyone shook their head in agreement and returned to their designated rooms.

Once Peter was in his room and asleep Sabrina walked over to Puck's room to see if he was awake she silently knocked on his door and it opened, Sabrina walked in quickly and sat down next to Puck.

"Hey does this Fairyport landing sound familiar o you? Because it does to me and I don't know why." Sabrina looked at Puck who nodded his head

"it does actually and I have no idea why either." the two sat there and talked for a couple of minutes before Sabrina left she stopped and faced Puck do you ever feel like the life that your living.. you don't exactly belong in like theirs something or somewhere else that your actually supposed to be?"

Puck stared at her and shock his head yes

"Ya, believe it or not but at times I actually do, especially before a mission or a 'kill' " Sabrina walked out of his room and climbed into her own bed in her room. She thought for awhile before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**I have to adimit this is not my best work I wrote this story and I had a plan to where I was gonna take it and then this happened so I apoligize.**

**If any of the Eniglish-French translations arnt right dont blame me BLAME GOOGLE TRANSLATE**

**I LOVE REVIEWS**

**And so does the Coca~cola Polor Bear so review or get mauled!(I dont think I spelt that right)**

**:-D**


	2. Strange people at the station

FairyPort Landing

Sabrina ,Puck ,Peter and Daphne all walked off the 8:00 am train from NYC to FairyPort Landing

"Welcome our new home guys" Peter stated

"Come on we need to find a place to stay and more clothes for school" Sabrina said taking the lead and began walking towards the exit.

"Wait! Cant we stop for a bathroom break we did just get off a like 7 hour train ride" Daphne wined pulling on her sisters arm

"1) it was a 2 hour train ride and 2) hurry up" Sabrina yanked her arm away from Daphne. Daphne ran around the corner and into the women's bathroom.

"Wait how did she know where to go?" Puck asked staring at where Daphne ran away to

"I have no idea…maybe she saw the sign" Peter said thoughtfully

_***About 10 minutes later* **_

"Where is she?" Sabrina wined, Daphne had been gone for what felt like hours.

"I'll be back" Sabrina pushed though the lady's room doors and ran straight into a blond girl with blue-ish grey eyes.

"Hey watch where your going…SABRINA! What are you…you disappeared…where did you go?" the blond stood up she was as tall as Sabrina and was wearing a red-violet t-shirt with light blue skinny jeans.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Sabrina went into a defensive stance.

"You don't recognize me." the blond looked disappointed but shook it off "I'm Bella and I know that your Sabrina, so my turn to ask a question do I look familiar at all?" Bella put her arms to her side and looked hopeful

"Ya, actually you do" Sabrina said in a I-guess-you-do voice

"that works for me" Bella ran out of the bathroom. Sabrina stood there confused as all heck **(A.N. Or what ever is extremely confused)**,

"Daphne you in here" Sabrina called turning around the corner where Daphne was having the exact same conversation as Sabrina just had but with a girl that looked all most identical to Daphne but shorter hair and was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans. The girl rushed past Sabrina with a huge smile on her face. Sabrina and Daphne both walked out of the bathroom with extremely confused faces only to see Puck and Peter looking the same.

"You will never guess who I just meet," Puck said looking shocked "The youngest Prince of _Faire._ and I didn't say one word to him he just walked up to me and started talking apparently his name is _Mustardseed _he ran off after he told me his name and asked if I looked familiar" Puck finished explaining his confusion

"That's impossible I just meet a person who did the same thing but her name was Red as in Red Riding Hood but then she ran away…..This is so Pucktastic!" Daphne exclaimed and started to bounce up and down

"Pucktastic?" Sabrina questioned

"I couldn't think of a word to describe the feeling so I made one up!" Sabrina turned towards Peter

"what's up with you" Peter stared dumbfounded at Sabrina

"I meet a girl and she looked way to familiar" He said continuing to stare at Sabrina.

"dido here, but…..lets go now." Sabrina caught sight of the girl named Bella and Red. Who where talking to each other along with 2 other boys and a red headed girl.

"Sabrina why?" Peter asked confused

"they are watching now move" Sabrina said lowing her voice so that the odd yet familiar five couldn't hear her. The four moved towards the exit, the five followed slowly until they where outside the station one called out for them to stop

"Puck, Peter NOW!" Sabrina yelled while being flown off the ground by puck who had slipped his arm around her waist while Peter grabbed Daphne and took off

"Where to?" Peter asked once out of ear shot of the now yelling five.

"I have an idea" Puck yelled he took the lead and lead Peter and Daphne to an abandoned pool that had a make shift throne by it**(A.N. Sound familiar?)**.

"where are we?" Daphne said once Peter let go and was now spinning on her heals to see it all

"I have no idea but I guess it will do" Puck said answering Daphne while looking at Sabrina.

"We have to go shopping now don't we?" he looked for a no but received a yes

"I can go by myself to shop for clothes for me and Daph you 2 need to by your own and your own school stuff to." Sabrina handed them each a list and started to walk in the direction of town,

"Sabrina where are you going?" Peter asked

"to go shopping" Sabrina replied still walking

"How do you know where it is?" Puck asked joining in the conversation. Sabrina stopped dead in her tracks how did she know where to go?

* * *

**Hi,**

**this is a strange chapter but it will help later on. And trust me the actual story plot is different and **

***HINT* I named it 'spies' for a reason and I plan on having a huge part of the plot rely on that so if your confused on where this is going and the title I understand but more will be reviled.**

**I'm sorry its 1:26 am, I'm tired and I'll do spell check and grammer later promise**

**:-D**


	3. Shopping wonders?

**_RECAP!_**

"Sabrina where are you going" Peter asked

"to go shopping" Sabrina replied still walking

"How do you know where it is?" Puck asked joining in the conversation. Sabrina stopped dead in her tracks how did she know where to go?

**_Right now_**

Sabrina stood there thinking of a reason

"From…The maps at HQ" Sabrina yelled behind her as she continued walking the same thought always pierced her mind- How do I know where to go? But as the thought crossed her mind she reached the small seamstresses building. Sabrina entered and found herself face to face with Bella. Bella's eyes widened as she made eye contact with Sabrina,

"How can I help you today?" Bella said kindly

"well I need school clothes" Sabrina answered taking the offered help

"Oh… late shopping? Well follow me let me guess-" Bell turned around and started walking towards the back Sabrina followed carefully keeping a watchful eye on the blond girl.

"Well I guess that your going into 7th because we are the same height, but I might be mistaken-" As Bella continued talking Sabrina cut her off not in the mood to listen.

"So umm. Does the middle school have a uniform or is it free dress?" Sabrina chose her words carefully being marked as an outsider normally means more info and no one expects you to do anything 'dangerous'.

"Well its free dress but you will need a lot of clothes for school not to mention the first dance is in about 4 weeks" Bella said holding in the excitement that occurred when talking about the dance.

"so then how about these and what about this design?" bell said holding up 5 different colored jeans and a sapphire t=shirt,

"They are fine but think that I will need more then just one t-shirt and 4 jeans" Sabrina said this with a ton of sarcasm

"Well duh…. But I mean is do you like the style of the t and jeans?" Bella said returning the sarcasm

"Ya its fine but can I get more dark wash jeans then light wash?" Sabrina was dead serious

"of course lets see how about 2 blacks, 2 dark blue, 1 blue, and a light blue just in case its needed" Bella suggested holding the jeans in front of Sabrina

"And for the T-shirt how about Sapphire, emerald, light blue, royal blue, and a little bit of pink and orange?" Bella asked searching for a clue that this is the actual 'Sabrina Grimm'

"The colors fin but no pink or orange instead can I just have some different shades of green, blue, a little bit of purple, black and red?" Sabrina continued to look straight at the girl Bella.

_**AWKWARD SIELNCE**_

*A FEW MOMENTS LATER*

"Okay I can do that" Bella lead Sabrina over to the register and checked out the items

"Will that be all for today?" Bella asked

"Ya-Wait no I have to by clothes for my sister to" Sabrina let out a small sigh and walked back over to the clothing racks

"Well name me her favorite colors and I'll get everything ready for you"

"Okay but what's the catch?"

"You have to answer a question" Bella said grabbing different colored skirts and jeans "so what are they" Bella asked

"Oh.. Um…pink, a little bit of blue, green, orange, purple and yellow" Sabrina said distastefully

"Well your sister sounds like a ray of sunshine" Bella gave a small laugh at the collected wardrobe that was meant for Daphne

"You have no idea" Sabrina responded. Bella checked the clothes out and handed Sabrina four bags of clothes. Sabrina left and headed for the supply store on the corner 'How did I know that?' oh not this again Sabrina mumbled softly. She walked in to be greeted by the girl named Red and the prince of faire Mustardseed.

"If your school shopping then seventh graders supplies are supplied by the school" the prince said

"Well I'm not, I'm shopping for a third grader" Sabrina replied defensively

"Okay I got this one Mustardseed" Red riding hood sad as she lead Sabrina over to the supply section

"Well your sister will need pencils, crayons, markers, erasers, and a binder

***Time skips for some reason***

Sabrina got back to the living area for the 4 spies, to find out that Puck and Peter built a make shift out doors tree house complete with four hammocks and an open roof for star gazing

"What happens if it rains?" Sabrina asked just to annoy the 2

"Your kidding right we built this whole thing and all you can say is 'what happens if it rains?' ?"

"Ya, basically" Sabrina said as is the half house was nothing much

"I told you that we should have added a roof" Peters voice slowly raising

"What, its not my fault!" Puck's voice raised at Peter this time

"well its not my fault!" Peter yelled

"Yes it is PAN!"

"Wow you two are so emotional" Sabrina said with a laugh as she walked thought the stick door of the tree house. Leaving a gapping Puck and Peter behind. Sabrina climbed into her hammock and drifted into a deep sleep only to dream of a nightmare.

* * *

**Okay so some questions that I got asked I'm going to answer them:**

**1)You will find out about Jessica next chapter or the one after that**

**2)The Grimm family was well I cant tellyou! but All I will say is that it confused me at first but you will find out soon**

**3)Well no she wouldnt remember living in FairyPort Landing (Yet)**

**Qotd # 1: What happened to the Grimm family?**

**Qotd #2: Who is the fith kid mentioned in the last chapter? (If you get the second one correct then you get a chapter dedication!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW I WIL DIE IF YOU *CHOCKING* DONT *COUGH***

**~Saphire**


	4. First day of school

_**Sabrina's Dream= Italic**_

Lights flashed everywhere. She heard a distant scream.  
I took off running in the direction of the horrible noise. I was thrown to the ground. Pain raced through my body. The screaming got louder. I wrenched myself up and took off practically flying towards... Something. It was too blurry to tell. There was another scream and then I was gone.  
The dream changed.  
I was sitting on a couch in a room, but it seemed too normal. The reason? A random person came into the room yelling about something, very loudly might I add.  
The dream changed once more.  
I was running with someone. Something flew by me and the other person let go. She turned around to see a figure on a cliff. I grabbed it and carried it to the edge of the cliff. There was nowhere to go. My vision went Black and I heard a scream again.

I woke up trying not to scream. I was sweating badly but I ignored it. What was that dream about? It must have been important… I tried to remember, but I couldn't. It was impossible. I got out of the hammock and grabbed my sword. I had fallen asleep in my clothes so, I was fine to practice. I walked over to a tree in the far end of the clearing. I took out my sword and began sparring with the tree. It was 6:00AM when Puck came over and asked what I was doing.  
"I'm practicing Puck." I said, still cutting more scars into the tree.  
"Well, you should be eating!" He said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"No! I don't need to eat, I need to practice." I hit the tree so hard that it started to tip over.  
"Great, you killed a tree! Now come eat!" Puck grabbed my arm and led me to the door  
"Ladies first!" He said shoving me in through the door. A bucket of hair dye fell on my head, causing my golden blond hair to turn sapphire.  
"PUCK!" I turned around and chased him though the clearing. I finally jumped and landed right on his back, pinning him to the ground.  
"Hey Grimm, what's up? Love the new hair color by the way" He grinned.  
"Hey Peter! Bring me the green hair dye!" I shouted. Puck froze.  
"Grimm!" He narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't dare!"  
"Oh yes I would!" I said cheerfully dumping it on his head. His blond hair turned neon green. (AN Blah!) I got off of him and started walking towards the tree house.  
"Hey Puck you better hurry before the foods all gone!" I said as he started standing up.  
"Haha I'm coming." He started walking towards me  
I sat down at the table and started eating my chocolate chip pancakes. Puck walked in and sat down across from me.  
"Hey Puck, what's up? Love the new hair color by the way." I smirked.  
"Haha Grimm, that's hilarious!" Puck said in a fake girly tone while rolling his eyes.  
"Hurry up and eat or else we'll be late for school" Peter said as he walked in from the kitchen.  
"Crap" I ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I undressed and hopped into the shower.  
*One shower later*  
3rd Person's P.O.V  
Sabrina studied herself in the mirror. She was able to wash out most of the blue but the tips of her hair were still blue. Sabrina walked out of the bathroom. The blue tips actually went nicely with her blue short sleeved T-shirt and black jeans. Paired with black boots, she walked down the hallway, through the kitchen. She sat down at one of the kitchen table chairs.  
"Wow, Sabrina how'd you do that?" Daphne stared at Sabrina's blue tips.  
"You can thank fairy boy for that… Wait, where is he?" Sabrina looked around but said fairy was nowhere in sight.  
"He's taking a shower, trying to get all of the green out of his hair." Peter walked in and sat down across from Sabrina.  
"Nice tips," Peter laughed.  
"Haha. So… What time do we need to leave to get there on time?" Sabrina looked at Peter expectantly. Peter was always good at remembering time and dates; most things that people forget in minutes.  
"7 AM. So we have about… 34 minutes 'till it starts and it's only a 30 minute walk. So we have time for his royal pain in the butt to get ready." Peter said with that glint in his eyes.  
"Royal pain in the butt, huh?" Puck questioned. His hair was back to normal flatish curly blond hair.  
"Yep! Now, let's go" Sabrina stood up pushed in her chair. The odd ball group headed out the door and to school. After they arrived, Sabrina stopped causing Daphne to fall on her butt.  
"Ow! That hurt." The small pigtailed girl whined.  
Does anyone else feel like they've been here before?" Sabrina glanced at Daphne and then switched her gaze to Peter.  
"What do you mean?" Puck asked.  
"I don't know, this place just seems very familiar." Sabrina said while helping Daphne off the ground.  
"Okay I'll admit, it does look familiar." Puck said, trying to remember.  
"Yeah, but I don't remember ever coming here!" Peter said crossing his arms across his chest.  
"Neither do I, it's just crap. Okay don't look now, but those kids from the train station are here."  
"Okay. Daphne you need to go to school before you're late. Looks like they're all in middle school!" Sabrina spun on her heels and began walking through the main doors and entered the crowded hallway.  
"Kay, well see you guys later!" Puck, Peter and Sabrina looked at each other's schedule.  
"Okay so; Peter, I'll see you in English, Puck, I'll see in History and Foreign Language. All three of us have Gym and Science together." Sabrina waved good bye as she headed towards 7th grade Math room. Sabrina sat down at the back of the room; a red haired girl came to the seat next to her.  
"Hi. My name's Wendy," The girl said while turning and sticking out her hand.  
"Hey, I'm Sabrina." Sabrina said while shaking Wendy's hand up and down.  
"So… You new?" Wendy said expectantly.  
"It's the first day of school…" Sabrina said, curious about the girl's random question.  
"No duh… I mean to town?" 'Man she sounds like Peter'  
"Yeah it's actually my 2nd day here." Sabrina said taking in the girl's outfit. She wore a light pink T-shirt and light blue jeans with a gold necklace that said 'Darling' on it.  
"Wendy….Wendy Darling?" Sabrina inquired.  
"The one and only!" Wendy said with a twinkle in her eye,  
"So let me guess who you are… Sabrina Grimm?" Wendy said, raising her eyebrows.  
"Yep, that's me! How'd you know my last name?" Sabrina's eyebrows went up on her forehead, returning the gesture.  
"I have my ways" Wendy said with an almost, mysterious smile.

* * *

**Okay so ya I havent updated in while I mean its been a while for me at least.**

**But it was hard to write this chapter... So if you have any ideas all are welcome! Coments are always welcome!**

**No this is not up for adoption!**

**~Saphire**


	5. Meeting famililars

Puck walked into study hall. (This was actually just an empty classroom with circular tables instead of actual seats with attached desks.)  
"Yo, dude what's up?" A blonde a couple of inches shorter than Puck walked over wearing a plain red T-shirt with blue jeans and black and red high tops.  
"Nothing much" Puck replied with little effort. The boy looked at Puck's attire. He wore a green T-shirt with black jeans, and black and green sneakers. All in all, they looked similar.  
"So, you new to Ferryport Landing?" The boy asked.  
"Yeah. What's your name?" Puck said, noticing the boy's light blue eyes.  
"Matt." Matt put out his hand.  
"Robin." Puck shook hands with Matt before the bell rang.  
"Well, considering that you've never been to Ferryport Landing, study hall is either a slip into heaven or the other way. You can either study or goof around, but considering the fact that it's the first day we don't have to do anything really." Matt tried not to frown at the language that he used, normally he was more well-spoken and mature, but he planned on blending in and finding out what the heck happened to Puck, Sabrina, Daphne and Peter.

….

Peter walked through the halls to room 132, his history classroom. While turning the corner he bumped into a blond with sparkling grey eyes.  
"Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed while bending down to pick up her fallen books.  
"It's fine." Peter said while bending down and grabbing his own books. The girl was wearing a purple T-shirt and light blue skinny jeans.  
"Bella" Peter stood up and shook hands with the girl.  
"Peter" he said while pulling back his own hand. Bella looked at Peter. She was tempted to say something about the train station but stopped when he showed no sign that he recognized her. Bella took in his outfit. A green T-shirt with dark blue jeans and black and red sneakers.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around!" Bella smiled brightly before walking away.  
"Wow, he's changed in the past year." Bella mumbled to herself before walking into her science class and sitting down in the back.

…

Daphne bounced around the elementary school trying to conceal her excitement. She walked into Mrs. Roy's room. As she took her assigned seat, she noticed a girl with big brown eyes and reddish brown hair.  
"Hi, I'm Red." She said while extending her right hand, which Daphne shook enthusiastically.  
"Hi I'm Daphne!" Daphne said while sitting back down and taking in Red's outfit. She wore a red polo shirt, with black jeans and a pair of red sneakers.  
Red took her seat next to Daphne. She hasn't changed a bit. Red smiled at her thoughts. Daphne wore a pink T-shirt and light blue jeans and pink and purple sneakers. Both girls wore matching hair bands, one red, one pink.

_***Flash Back***_

"Oh, come on Red, we HAVE to have something to show everyone that we're best friends!" Daphne exclaimed.  
"Why Daph? It's not like everyone in town doesn't know it already!" Red said, looking at all of the pink and green friend ship items.  
"So? Please Red, it'll be fun and we could have something that no one else has!" Daphne put on her best 'puppy dog look'.  
"Okay fine!" Red said while being tugged though the whole section of the store.  
"Red, how about these?" Daphne held up two head bands one pink with a yellow rose on it, the other a red one with the same rose.  
"Daphne, they're perfect!"  
On the car ride home, both girls read the tags on the hair bands,  
"A yellow rose, Joy, Gladness, Friendship, Delight, Promise of a new beginning, Welcome Back and Remember Me." Red said, reading the list to everyone in the car.  
"Well, it sounds like the perfect head band for you two." Sabrina said behind the wheel.  
"Why does the tag say all of those things anyway?" Daphne asked leaning over to look at the tag.  
"It's what the rose color means." Puck said chiming in on the conversation  
"Ohh Okay! Well then maybe we should have gotten something else…." Daphne let the sentence trail off,  
"Why?" Sabrina asked confused,  
"Because everyone knows that I would never forget Red! I mean, how do you forget your own sister?" Everyone laughed at that statement.

_***End Flash Back***_

Red concealed her tears. That was only a week before they disappeared. Daphne had no idea how haunting that memory was or the memory of the night they disappeared. Red tried not to think about it. 'It' took everything in her not to cry. She had lost half of her family again. It had almost driven her insane. If Mustardseed had not come to town to try to figure out what had happened, then she would have been driven insane and would be back in that old creepy white room. Red mentally shuddered as the thought passed through her mind.

* * *

**Okay so Ya I'm not dead! Which is good!**

**And thanks to all of the reviewers!**

**Ya so I will hopefully be updateing this story soon along with 'Cinderella story'. Which will have to have two more chapters at the most because well... Certin reasons!**

** You know you want to.**

** Its just to tempting.**

** How can you resit.**

** Just one click,**

** And a couple of words.**

** Thats all it takes.**

** Think of the chidren.**

** You know you really want to..**

** Just click the button.**


End file.
